Last Fight With Snide, Part 3: “Boss’ Demise” (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Last Fight With Snide, Part 3: “Boss’ Demise”. Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Power Rangers DJC... (Scenes from Last Fight With Snide, Part 2: “The Professor’s Second Rematch” are seen until the end where the remaining Power Rangers DJC destroy Professor Cog when a more powerful Snide attacks.) Transcript #1 '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''Last Fight With Snide, Part 3: “Boss’ Demise”. '''Izzy (as she is hurt): '''So much for being a "Fearless Leader". (leaves) '''Skully (as he is hurt too): '''Let's get out of here. (leaves) '''Cubby (as he is hurt as well): '''I know I'm a scaredy cat, but this is personal. (leaves) '''Captain Jake: '''I’m—I'm sorry, K. '''Kwazii (his attention is caught): '''Jake? '''Captain Jake: '''Normally, I always agree with your feelings, but Snide might be too victorious for us. (fist bumps with Kwazii and leaves sadly) '''Snide: '''Yes! Seven rangers down, only one to get rid of. (to the Vivix) Vivix, rise! (Vivix rise and follow a more scarier Snide. Meanwhile, with Kwazii...) '''Kwazii: Gee, maybe everyone's right. I'm such a stupid loser. Maybe I've should've let their ideas help me. Perhaps Snide's plan is more punctual. Snide (shows up): And perhaps I should've left you as dust and ripped this dump apart! Kwazii: Okay, but if you're really gonna... (realizes who he was talking too) Sn-Snide! How's it been, big guy? I've seen you've really been working out lately. Too bad, I know some big dastardly people who are more... (is cut off) Snide (interrupts by laughing): Why waste your breath, Red-Kat? I already get it, you’re the red ranger. Kwazii: My, how time flies. (chuckles nervously) Snide: Boy, your ego is really out of control. I mean, seriously, I know I will never ever surrender to everyone. Kwazii: But, why did I have your hench-monsters destroyed? Snide (laughs manically): Sheesh, that is hilarious. I manipulated your friends like puppets. Kwazii (tries to talk): Yeah? Well, I-- manipulated you into manipulating my friends. At least, when I take care of you, I'll apologize to my friends for being a jerk. For now, let's get... (tries to perform a flying kick but is flattened by Snide's hands) Squished. Snide: Sorry. I don't have time to play, but I did call on some familiar friends. Kion (he, the other Lion Guard, and the PJ Masks arrive): There he is! Get him! Snide: I believe they have questions about the false rangers that attacked them? (leaves) Kwazii (mocks Snide's voice): False rangers attack? (in his regular voice) Well, at least they have you too, green face... Huh? (looks around then up) Snide: I’d love to stay, but I have a date in a volcano with a bunch of kids! Kwazii: What? (gasps) Jake! The rangers! (pulls out his zord crystal but is then restrained by Gekko, Fuli, and Owlette) No! Wait! He's getting away! (screams) RANGERS! Theme Song Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak", (Vrak lets out evil laughter) but a while back, a friend named "SpongeBob" gave the greatest power in the universe to the chosen ones. '''SpongeBob: '''You're official, Power Rangers. '''Narrator: '''Later, the chosen ones had used them to defeat every monster, destroyed Vrak, and made the world safe. '''Vrak: '''No! (screams and explodes) '''Narrator: '''But elsewhere on Disney Junior Island, a new threat rose to the occasion. (Snide, Professor Cog, Desperaino, and Creepox let out evil laughter) Can our heroes find a way to stop them? Power Rangers Super DJC. Transcript #2 How I Put the “E” in Evil! (Transcript) '''Snide: Transcript #3 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts